Scrambled!
by Mare
Summary: A story of the eldest Cerulean Sister, her recovery after a horrid accident and her journey to discover who she really is. Amnesia and Journey fic. Please be kind enough to review if you read!


**Author's Note:** Right about now, I'm thinking that I am a complete dweeb. Yeah, a dweeb. This is way past geek or dork. I, Mare, am writing a Pokemon fanfic, about a very background character from the first season. I was always disappointed that the Cerulean Sisters didn't have a greater part in the show… I really liked them for some reason, so I'm fleshing them out a lot more then what the show did. This story centres on Daisy, the eldest Cerulean Sister, and her story of healing after a tragic accident, and trying to remember who she is. Kind of a 'what if' scenario – How much of a person's personality is derived from their upbringing? If someone forgot everything about their lives, would they still be the same person? Would they laugh the same, cry the same, eat popcorn in the same fashion? How would their loved ones act around them, if they were no longer the same person?

Yeah, I don't know either. But I'll make an educated guess. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as enjoyed writing it!

Don't own Pokemon, blah blah blah.

* * *

**Chapter One – Battle**

Daisy stood tall and proud upon one of the floating platforms in the Cerulean Gym, holding her next and final Pokemon's pokeball for this battle. Giving the ball a quick kiss and whispering a good luck to the ball, she called out the Gym's strongest, and her personal favourite, pokemon, Dewgong.

"Dew-gongong!" trumpeted the ice-type Pokemon, just as excited about this fight as Daisy was. Daisy and Dewgong had a wonderful time being away from the battling arena for a couple months and on tour with the rest of the Sensational Cerulean Sisters, but it was very good to be home and back in charge of the Gym – the both of them had missed the thrill of battle.

Dewgong, after doing a quick warm up lap around the pool, jumped gracefully out of the water and onto one of the platforms at the centre of the arena, smirking in a way only a Dewgong could smirk. Looking back at his Mistress for the affirmative to assume an attacking stance, both he and Daisy gave each other quick nods before he crouched low, a growl escaping from deep in his throat.

The trainer that faced Daisy gave the Dewgong a calculating stare before lifting a pokeball from his belt. In a lame attempt to intimidate both the trainer and the sleek white Pokemon before him, he stated rather matter-of-factly, "I saved my strongest Pokemon for last, you know. You struggled a lot with my weaker ones, so do you really think that water-logged rat has what it takes to beat me?"

Daisy raised a delicate eyebrow at her opponent as her Dewgong let out a mighty screech that, to Daisy's satisfaction, made the trainer flinch just a tiny bit. Trying not to laugh at the boy in front of her, Daisy retorted, "Attitude much? Hah! And do you really think a tiny little Bulbasaur can defeat this gym's strongest? We'll see…" Sending a calculating look at the little bulb pokemon, Daisy screeched, "Like, go! Dewgong! Aura Beam!"

Seeing the seal-type pokemon storing energy, the opposing trainer yelled, "Bulbasaur! Dodge it! Jump to the next platform!" The tiny bulb pokemon jumped to the next platform with a quick yell of confirmation to his trainer, and the aurora beam slammed harmlessly into the edge of the pool, sending a few drops of water at the trainer.

A bit of a challenge was just what Daisy had wanted today, and this trainer had exceeded her expectations, which surprised her. There had been very few trainers that had actually challenged her skills to such a level since that Ash boy had been through. Smirking, which seemed rather out of place on her porcelain face, Daisy made her next order. "Jump in the water, and head butt from beneath!"

"Move away, quick!" the trainer yelled a moment too late. Dewgong was an exceptionally fast swimmer, and Daisy figured that the trainer would not be expecting just how fast he actually was. The seal-type pokemon hit the platform with his head butt, throwing both the Bulbasaur and the platform flying into the air. The platform hit the water with a loud slap, the Bulbasaur landing about a foot short of the platform, in the water. "Oh no! Bulbasaur!" the trainer had yelled, jerking forward in surprise.

"Dewgong! Another head butt, darlin'! Then get up here!"

The Bulbasaur made a mad splash towards the closest platform, but was hit by another head butt before he got there, throwing the small lizard onto another of the platforms with a soggy thump. Dewgong flew out of the water, landing gracefully on the platform to the left of Daisy, a delighted sound coming the seal. "It will take more than that to take my Bulbasaur down…" mumbled the trainer as his pokemon got to his feet. "Use leach seed, then use vine whip!"

The seed hit Dewgong along his neck, wrapping tiny little vines around his head and flippers, but Dewgong was still able to dodge the vine whip by making a mad dash towards the left, right onto the platform in front of Daisy. "Dewgong, break free and use Aurora Beam again!"

"Dodge, and start storing energy, Bulbasaur!" Dewgong was struggling with the leech seed – it had wrapped itself tightly and was not letting him go. Getting one of his flippers free, he was able to cut the rest of the leech seed away, beginning to ready his Aurora Beam…

Daisy realized just in time what was about to happen, why the Bulbasaur was storing energy… She hadn't thought that the little dinosaur was at a high enough level to learn such a move… "Dewgong! Get out of the way!" she screeched, just in time to hear the other trainer yell out his own order to his Pokemon.

"Bulbasaur, Solar Beam!"

Dewgong flipped backwards into the water, only having the tip of his tail singed by the powerful solar beam… but since it didn't hit its intended target, it continued in the direction it was aimed, right towards Daisy's torso. She saw her pokemon move out of the way, relieved that he hadn't been severely harmed, and didn't realize that she was in danger until the beam hit her square in the chest, sending her flying off her platform and into the wall not too far behind her. Her head whipped against the tiles of the pool wall with a sickening thud, and Daisy's vision went black. She was still conscious, but she knew that was going to change probably very soon. Slumping to the floor, a surprised expression on her face, her vision cleared slightly, enough to see the trainer she had been battling staring dumbly at her from across the arena and the judge rushing in her direction, calling to the trainer to get Daisy's sisters and an ambulance while he was at it.

As she gazed down at the perfectly round burn that had seared through her bathing suite top and at least a few layers of skin, the searing pain finally hit her consciousness, and she became aware of the wet feeling at the back of her skull and the bruised feeling of her back and shoulders where she had hit the wall. A hand felt its way to the back of her skull as the referee for the match made it to her side.

"Miss Daisy! Miss, are you okay?"

Her hand moved towards her face, showing her fingers covered in rose-red blood. The referee gasped, and started to take off his vest, probably to place at the back of her bleeding skull.

The last things she saw was the trainer rushing through the doors at the far end of the gym complex before her world became a world of white. The last thing she heard was a voice let out a strangled sob that sounded vaguely like her own… and Daisy Clearwater was dead to the world.

* * *

**End Note:** Soooo? What did yah think? Be kind and leave a review! I'm writing this for myself - practice and all - but I am interested in what anyone has to say about it. Cheers! 


End file.
